1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors. More particularly, this invention relates to molded electrical connectors with plated or etched electrical contacts.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many applications for low cost connectors for interconnecting two circuit boards Even more desirable is such a connector which can be molded and plated or etched as an integral part of the circuit board itself. This would provide for reduced inventory, parts count and labor as well as material costs.
The present invention provides such a connector which may be used to mate together, for example, various configurations of printed wiring boards (PWB) electrically. In addition, a molded spring is provided which may be used in the present connector as well as other molded connectors to provide a spring forced electrical contact.